1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,505 discloses a conventional electrical connector for connecting with a cable. The connector includes a connector member providing a plurality of conductive contacts therein, a cable electrically connecting with the connector member at one end, a pair of upper and lower metal shells attached together so as to form a box room to receive one end of the cable and connector member. A pair of latching members, used for locking with a complementary connector, are mounted onto the metal shells. An insulating coat surrounds the shells and provides with a hole for allow a finger of a user to press one end of the locking member to release the engagement of the latching member and the complementary connector.
However, the connector member is fixed into the coat only by the pair of metal shells, which may be result in moving of the connector member, even be loose from the coat during the connector continually being inserted into or pulled out of the complementary connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome above problem.